left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Graffiti
.]] Graffiti is found all over the four campaigns of Left 4 Dead, most commonly so within the safe houses. The graffiti is left by survivors who had been through the area, generally messages for loved ones, to other survivors, or simple comments, such is the case with the infamous Chicago Ted. No Mercy The Apartments *“No Cure” written over a quartine poster *“NONE OF YOU WILL SURVIVE” *“RADIO is saying FAIRFIELD has been quarantine” *“ENTIRE CITY IS GONE – IF YOU CAN READ THIS, LEAVE!!!” *“Keith, waited 3 days at the meeting spot after we got separated. I can’t wait anymore. Meet me at Mercy Hospital” – Krista *SARAH!! Jen is fine meet us at barnsole anv *Evacuation notice with address Hewlitt recreation center has been crossed out with the word "overun" wrote underneath The Subway *“NOBODY IS GOING TO SAVE US” *“HEATHER Ignore the plan, airport is quarantined-Meet me at Moms”-Rick *“They can talk” *“TO HELEN LANE, DAD AND ME LOVE YOU AND WE ARE ALRITE”- Will *“Andrew Hale, Danny and I love you” *"They are going to bomb the city. If you can read this, GET OUT!!!" *Safety checklist poster with secure the doors and windows with plastic and sheeting duct tape circled "NOT AIRBOURNE" *Evacuation notice with address Brighon lumior High School with "Mercy Hospital" wrote underneath. The Sewer *"MERCY HOSPITOL IS OVERRUN" *"peter waited until thursday couldnt wait any longer went to Riverside with others im so sorry! - kate" *"John Im safe I got out and i am traveling with good people. They are immune too we are going to find a super market and fortify it. We will hide untill the army comes. I love you XOXO sharon" *Domes got hit bad and feel O.K. See you at the airport katie The Hospital *"I KILLED 63 :*77 ::*86 :::*104, ::::*109 Bitchs :::::*53,595!! ::::::*LIES!" Rooftop Finale *“NO ZOMBIE IS SAFE FROM CHICAGO TED” *"Move during the day they only come out at night" crossed out. :*"Thats vampire's moron'!!' Dead Air The Greenhouse * This is our PUNISHMENT * It's just dead air *:Where are the evacs? *BOARD UP AND WAIT *:::TO DIE *They DON'T Eat *They DON'T Sleep *What keeps them going? *I hope they get me in my sleep *I hope that's where they get you too *BONNIE *When you read this, *head to the gas station *on fifth & platt. *I have guns and food *I'm going to barricade it *and wait this out *TYLER *Sorry I couldn't wait *Its already too late Highly Notable Instances *"Better safe than sorry." (Found written all over the wall in The Church.) *"I miss the internet." (Comment below an argument in Dead Air, the Terminal Safe House.) *"GOD IS DEAD" (Found throughout Dead Air.) Trivia * Many of the dates of death across the campaigns (mostly in The Church) used to say "-Person- May 2008". When 2009 arrived, the death dates changed from 2008 to 2009. Category:Graffiti * The infamous 'I miss the internet' graffiti can be found here